


Preparation Is Key

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Drabbles Single Entries [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Gwen plans for a road trip-Prompt:372 Bingo Round 1, Road Trip





	Preparation Is Key

**Author: ** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Preparation Is Key  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
**Character/s:**  
**Summary:** Gwen plans for a road trip  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 319  
**Prompt:** 372 Bingo Round 1, Road Trip  
**Author's Notes:**

**Preparation Is Key**

Gwen stood at the boot of the car and double checked the list on her phone. She was making sure they hadn't forgotten anything.

Arthur walked to the back of the car. “Guinevere, what are you doing? It's just a weekend trip. You're acting like were going to be gone for a month.”

“I just want to make sure we have everything we need.” Gwen looked up from her list. “I've never been to Hadrian's Wall before. We have no idea what kind of shops are up there. “

Arthur chuckled. “I'd say all the normal ones. If we forget something, we can just get it there.”

Merlin and Morgana pulled up and got out of the car. Merlin went to get their bags from the boot and Morgana took a picnic hamper from the back seat.

“What's that for?” Arthur asked as he pointed at the picnic hamper.

Morgana gave him an amused look. “Sandwiches and snacks. There’s tea in a thermos and bottles of water. We all know what your like when you get peckish. Insufferable!”

“Let me guess.” Arthur looked over at Gwen. “Guinevere told you what to pack.”

“You know how it is. She plans and we follow instructions.” Morgana smirked. “Especially you.”

Gwen patted Arthurs cheek. “He is very good at following instructions. Very good indeed.”

Arthur smiled.

Merlin laughed as he put his and Morgana's bags in the boot.” Like a well-trained puppy.”

Arthur glared at him.

Gwen looked at her phone. We need to get going if we want to miss traffic. “Arthur you take the first shift. Merlin will take the second. Morgana you and I are in the back seat.”

Morgana gave Merlin a kiss and got in with Gwen.

Arthur shut the boot and got behind the wheel. By that time Merlin was already seated.

“Everyone buckled in.” Arthur started the car. “Here we go! Off on an adventure.”


End file.
